Dark Paradise
by McInstry
Summary: This was more of a nightmare than one of her wayward fantasies. That was no matter, though. She had to save them. - This does contain slight dubious consent. Read responsibly. Jack/Rose/Ten
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This does contain slight dub-con (dubious consent). It's not bad, but I feel like it has to be said. I don't want any readers to be affected in a bad way, so please take this into consideration. Other than that, enjoy. This has been cross-posted to my livejournal, tumblr, and whofic. My amazing beta was jer832 over at livejournal. Her guidance was vital and so very helpful.

~~(1/2)~~

Rose whimpered at the hot feeling of Jack behind her and the unusual coolness of the Doctor at her front. Each man moved against her impatiently. She breathed in deeply to clear her head and tugged Jack in front of her. Both of the men were rumpled, dark-eyed, with heaving chests and lust-moistened. She swallowed deeply and clenched her jaw, allowing herself a moment to gather her confidence, her strength, before reaching up to touch their faces. They leaned in to her eagerly.

Rose could see that they were restraining themselves, which seemed nearly impossible due to the drug they'd inhaled while saving her.

_Rose bit her lip to keep from crying out as the cold metal restraints hung her body an inch off the ground. The sharp chains dug into her already chafed skin and pulled her shoulders at an awkward angle, making them unbearably sore. The only way she could lessen the pain was to stand on her tip toes._

_Rose flexed her protesting ankles and breathed in deeply. The heavy, musty air permeated her nostrils and she picked up on an odd sort of sweet smell. She sniffed again and the scent became even stronger. It was almost flowery. Then, as she exhaled it became spicy like almond oil or aniseed and burnt the back of her throat unpleasantly. _

_She began to nod off, her neck lolling uncomfortably, until her door slammed open with a resounding metallic clatter. _

"_Rose!" Her eyes snapped open just in time to see the Doctor flying into the room with Jack behind him. The Doctor had the sonic out and was holding it to her wrists, freeing her. Jack's arm latched onto her waist while her legs tingled with renewed blood flow. She hissed when the Doctor's hand brushed her tender wrists. He murmured an apology, looking up at her worriedly. _

"_I'm fine. Honestly." Rose assured him. As she took in another deep breath, that spicy scent barraged her senses again. It made her eyes water over and both of the men looked at her anxiously. _

"_Rosie?" Jack's arm around her waist tightened, his thumb moving in soothing arcs. _

"_I really am fine," The Doctor snorted, earning him a reproachful look from Jack, "'s just the smell. Bothers me, 's all." _

"_Well let's get you out of here. Then you won't have to smell it anymore." Jack squeezed her waist and Rose tried to hide a wince as he brushed a bruise she'd gotten while struggling against her attacker. Somehow, Jack noticed anyway and loosened his hold on her as he pressed a kiss to her temple. _

_As they walked out of the building, the bodies of unconscious humanoids littered the hallways. Right when they turned out the door, Rose caught sight of her attacker out of the corner of her eyes. _

_He didn't move to go after them. All he did was smile, dark eyes soulless and amused. _

_Rose shuddered and pressed into Jack, wondering what that man could be smiling about. _

Rose leaned forward and kissed Jack. His hot tongue assaulted her lips as his hands grasped at her shoulders, yanking her closer to him. The Doctor's cold hands reached out and touched her hair, twining it around his fingers, jerking her to him. Rose whimpered and Jack pulled back in an act of submission, letting the Doctor kiss her. The Doctor's tongue pillaged her mouth, sweeping over the roof of her mouth and caressing her tongue vehemently. His hands clamped onto her forearms and dragged her forward until her breasts were squashed against his chest. A deep growl resonated from the Doctor, making a shiver run down her spine and burst warmly in her womb. Jack moved to press up behind her and his human warm hands moved up her waist and cupped her breasts, squeezing her nipples harshly between his thumb and forefinger.

The Doctor pulled back and glared at Jack's hands. Jack looked over Rose's shoulder to the Doctor, his eyes narrowed. His hands tightened on her breasts, pulling her towards him. He ground his hard erection into her bum, glaring at the Doctor as the Time Lord tried to tug Rose back into him.

Rose gasped as the two men went about kissing her neck, their teeth scraping over her skin hard enough to draw blood. The Doctor's hands circled around her hips, seizing her bum and working his hips against hers unforgivingly.

Her body was being pulled in two different directions by two strong forces and she froze for a moment. She knew she had to go through with it, but these weren't the terms she'd wanted this to happen on. At all. This was more of a nightmare than one of her wayward fantasies.

That was no matter, though. She had to save them.

_She burst into the TARDIS with the Doctor on her right and Jack directly on her left. Her chest was heaving from exertion and as she looked up, she could see two sets of eyes glued to it. As she shifted, she noticed that both of the men were covered in a sheen of sweat. For Jack, that wasn't that odd. But for the Doctor… Well, he always boasted about his 'superior Time Lord biology' and how he almost never sweated. _

_That was the moment Rose knew something was definitely wrong. _

_The TARDIS, lovely protective girl that she was, brushed against her mind, sending her images of the medlab. Rose held out her hands, urging each man to take one. The Doctor lunged towards her and clung to her hand, his fingers situating themselves between hers. Jack gripped onto her other hand just as tightly. As they walked, the two men stayed behind her. She wondered why until they turned a corner and she saw, out of the corner of her eye, them watching her bum avidly. _

_Rose squirmed uncomfortably. _

_It was one thing for Jack to playfully leer at her, but another for him to be so transparent and carnal about it. As for the Doctor… Well, she never caught him ogling her. He did stare at her when she wasn't looking, but he never eyed up her body parts like a 'stupid ape'. His gazes were affectionate, not blatantly sexual like they were now. _

_Rose walked faster, her legs burning from all the constant movement, and the two men still tagged along behind her. She shoved into the medlab and saw that the Old Girl had set out hyposyringes for her to test their blood and a rather large looking book about known pathogens for the century they were currently in. Rose sent a mental thanks to the TARDIS who gave back a worried tone. _

_She wondered why the TARDIS was worried._

_Hopefully whatever was affecting the Doctor and Jack wasn't that serious. _

_Sitting down on the swivel stool, Rose sampled the Doctor's blood first, then Jack's. She dabbed a small amount onto a sentenient Petri dish which was hooked right into the computer. It scanned their blood for any drugs or oddities. When the computer beeped, signifying it had found something, Rose jumped. She breathed in deeply and saw out of the corner of her eyes that both men were hovering close behind her, looking down her shirt, most likely. _

_The flashing words said 'Aanisah'. Rose's forehead crinkled in a frown as she opened the obnoxiously large and heavy. She got the flashing image of the number 512 in her brain, and she hastily turned to the page. _

Dubbed the 'denial death' drug, Aanisah only affects humanoid males, causing them to become lustful and aggravated, sometimes even angry against their normal nature. The 'death' part of the drug's name is well warranted. If the victim does not partake in his species' form of sexual intercourse with a partner of the opposite sex, he will die. Although the speed of the denial death is dependent upon the individual's health and species, members of most species will die within an hour of being affected. The 'denial' comes into play in that that the victim is aroused but unaware of what he needs to sate his hunger.

_Rose looked up at the two dear men next to her and felt tears sting her eyes. Seeing the desperate look in their eyes, she knew what she had to do. Holding out her hands once again, she led the Doctor and Jack to her room. _

_The moment after she kissed each of them, it was as if something clicked inside their brains, telling them that this was exactly what they needed to stop the pain._

_The moment after she kissed each of them, it was as if she saw their brains register that this was exactly what they needed to stop the pain._

And from the moment they figured out that Rose was what they needed, they'd become relentless.

The Doctor pulled back far enough to harshly unzip her hoody and pull her shirt roughly over her head. Jack unclipped her bra and shoved it off her shoulders. Rose swallowed at the sight of the Doctor leaning down to touch the tip of his tongue to her nipple. Jack pinched the other one roughly, his fingers kneading both breasts hungrily. She shifted against him and felt him groan as she brushed up against his cloth-covered erection. The Doctor bit down, his teeth tugging at her aching nipple. His hands went to her ribs, thumbs and pointer fingers cradling underneath her breasts. His other three fingers dug into her back, short nails biting her skin the slightest bit.

Jack bit the round of her shoulder as his fingers slid down her stomach to unzip her jeans. The Doctor moved to hook his fingers into her jeans and knickers, tugging them both down at the same time.

Rose could feel herself flushing. Whenever she'd dreamt of this moment, she'd thought the Doctor would babble something about how she smelled human or something about her anatomical proportions. Instead he was quiet, and it was odd. And Jack… Well, he was a sweet-talker who dropped compliments like prostitutes dropped their pants.

She took a deep breath then began to help the Doctor out of his clothes. He watched her interestedly, eyes following her fingers as they unbuttoned his suit and pale blue shirt. She tugged his tie loose and gently pulled it over his head. Rose could hear Jack hurriedly undressing himself from behind her. The Doctor moved his own hands and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down unashamedly to reveal he was completely naked beneath.

Rose's eyes dipped downwards from his face and she blushed as she took in the sight of him.

It wasn't as if she'd never been with other men. But the few men she had slept with had been average at best. The Doctor was… _much _more than she was used to. And as Jack moved to stand next to him, vying for her attention, she felt herself get even warmer. Both of them were phenomenal.

They both lunged on her at the same time. The Doctor settled himself between her legs, splaying them widely and gripping her thighs with his large hands. Jack held her wrists above her head as he leaned down to kiss her enthusiastically. Rose returned the kiss eagerly, squirming as the Doctor bit his way up her thigh. When he came to her mons, he nipped her labia.

Jack's fingers tightened around her wrists and Rose whimpered in pain. Her skin was still very raw from the metal restraints she'd been hung from earlier.

"Jack, gentle. Please." She murmured against his lips. His fingers only tightened. Rose sobbed out once before swallowing her pain. If they remembered this, she didn't want them thinking they'd caused her any pain. She was doing this willingly to save them.

Jack pulled back, looking at her confusedly.

"Gently." She whispered again. He frowned and Rose moved her wrists. A look of realization came over his face and he let go of her. Rose smiled when Jack brought one hand up to his lips and caressed the tender skin gently. "Thank you."

The Doctor nibbled her hipbone, causing Rose to hiss. Jack looked down at her briefly before he attacked her clavicle with lips and tongue and teeth. The blue-eyed man then pushed the Doctor out of the way, sprawling over her body. Rose tilted her hips upward and hooked an ankle around his knee, urging him to enter her. Jack guided himself to her warm center and slammed straight into her without constraint. She gasped immediately, her fingers scrabbling at his back, nails pinching into his skin.

Rose could feel her inner muscles protesting as Jack began to move right away. It had been so long since she'd slept with someone and Jack was quite large. She breathed in through her nose then out through her mouth and let herself become more than a passive participant. Her hips rose to meet Jack's, though at a much slower and gentler pace, almost urging him to copy her.

He didn't seem to recognize what she wanted, or just wasn't able to comply, because he continued on fast and hard.

The Doctor, looking an awful lot like he had before he'd realized that sex was his cure, was simply staring at her. Rose held out one hand, barely able to do anything due to Jack's incessant movement. She focused her mind on them, needing them both to make it out alive more than anything. Pulling the Doctor down for a kiss, Rose clenched her muscles around Jack and felt sparks go up her spine, making her moan.

As she sucked on the Doctor's bottom lip, she circled her hips and felt Jack's rhythm stutter. He hid his face in her neck and came with a shuddering groan. Rose clung onto him with her legs for a few moments to let herself catch her breath before loosening her grip on him. He moved off to her side and the Doctor eagerly took his place. She watched Jack's face and it seemed as if he was dropping off into sleep. That had to be the affects of the drug because Jack always boasted about his impressive stamina.

The Doctor hovered over her before sliding in slowly. From the way he hissed in pleasure, it was obvious to Rose he was reveling in her much hotter temperature. He then grabbed her legs and hooked her knees over his elbows, pushing her legs up towards her chest. The deeper angle made her heart race madly inside her chest.

The Doctor moved frantically, his face scrunched up in concentration. Rose watched him, taking in his distraught face and mad-looking eyes. He seemed unable to get what he wanted, what he needed. And suddenly it struck her – what if Time Lords had sex differently than humans did? Then he would die because she didn't know what to offer him.

Rose bit her lip anxiously and reached up to cup his face. He turned into her touch, nudging her fingers up to his temples. There was a warm prod on her awareness, a brush of brightness at the edge of her mind, and Rose knew exactly what he needed.

She moved her other hand up and caressed his temples. The Doctor took his hands from her knees up to her temples. He thrust into her mind and her body at the same moment and her entire being was suddenly overcome with every emotion and feeling and thought that he harbored. Rose felt herself scream right before she fell out of consciousness

Rose woke slowly. Her body was warm and her mind comfortably blank, and she didn't want to move a centimeter. She took a deep breath and sank into her cocoon of coziness.

But then something moved to her right. She blinked muzzily and rubbed her face, blinking again. Her sleepy eyes met Jack's sleeping face. A frown appeared on her face before she remembered what'd happened the night before. A million thoughts crossed her mind at one moment, the most important being: were they both alive? Had she saved them?

Rose leaned close enough to Jack to feel his breath stir against her skin.

He was alive.

Rose closed her eyes in thanks, feeling warm tears gathering. She wanted so badly to just yank him to her and kiss his face and sob in joy.

But there was still the Doctor to worry about.

Being as cautious as possible, Rose turned over to her other side. She was greeted with the sight of the Doctor's still form, his hair extremely rumpled. She repeated her actions, leaning in close to see if he was alright. When she felt nothing, her eyes went wide, drying instantly in shock. She could feel every beat of her heart; feel the pumping of her blood becoming sluggish in her veins.

No!

Reaching out a hand desperately, she pressed it against his chest, praying that he was alright.

Two hearts pumped quite actively under her palm and tears of gladness welled in her eyes.

"Oh, thank God," Rose murmured, sniffling quietly.

Apparently speaking wasn't the wisest thing to do, because right after she did, the Doctor's eyes snapped open. He frowned at her for long moments before his entire visage became blank. Rose literally felt him grow colder and stiffer beside her. Jack stirred and his hand was suddenly thrown over her waist. If it was even possible, the Doctor's face became blanker.

Then Jack abruptly sat up.

"What the hell?" He was looking down at the Doctor and her, his face confused.

Rose peered back up at him, more anxious now that both of them were awake. She could see the moment when what had happened registered in Jack's brain. His eyes met hers before drifting to her wrists and back.

"Sweetheart…" He reached out and touched her face, his thumb caressing her cheekbone. "I'm sorry."

Rose shook her head. "Don't be sorry," She said, wincing as her voice came out hoarse. She had to swallow a few times before she could continue, "You're alive. Tha's all that matters." Her eyes darted over to the Doctor. He was still frozen in place, unblinking and stoic. "Doctor? Are you a'right?" Rose made to touch him to see if he was still breathing and not a statue, and he flinched away from her.

"What was it that we were affected by?" The Doctor's voice was also rough and Rose had to keep from shivering at the sound of it.

"Something called _Aanisah_."

Both the Doctor and Jack sucked in a shallow breath. Jack muttered a curse and stroked her skin gently.

"You shouldn't have done," The Doctor eyed her naked form and Jack beside her, "_this_."

Rose frowned, not quite understanding what he meant. "You were gonna die."

"I wouldn't have. My system would have processed the toxin before I could regenerate._ This_ was unnecessary." The Doctor's voice was monotone.

Rose felt herself flush in embarrassment. "How was I supposed to know that?" She could feel the Doctor's cold eyes on her. She reached up to the headboard and grabbed her shirt, which had been flung up there the night before. She pulled it over her head and crossed her arms, hiding herself from him.

"You could've read kept reading."

Hot tears welled in her eye. She blinked furiously and looked down, Jack's hand smoothing up and down her back comfortingly.

"Doc-," Jack started, but the Doctor cut him off with a glare as he got out of bed and dressed quickly before storming out of the room silently.

Rose slumped, her head bowed as she bit her lip to keep from crying. Jack moved to wrap her in his arms and she stiffened.

"I'm gonna go take a bath." Her voice trembled as she slid out of bed and shimmied into her knickers before escaping into her attached ensuite.

Rose drew a bath and doused the water with lilac oil before sinking into it. She hissed as all her bruises and bite marks were met with the hot, scented water. Her head lolled back as a few tears made tracks down her cheeks.

They were alive. She was so grateful for that even if what she had had to do caused them some tension.

She soaped her hair and rinsed it before her stomach began to rumble. Rose toweled herself dry and slunk back into her room, finding her bed empty and neatly made up. A small note was left on the edge and she picked it up with her pruny fingers.

_Rosie,_

_Thanks for saving my life.  
>I love you.<em>

Rose snuffled through a smile and placed the note on her bureau before dressing in soft cottony longue clothes.

Jack watched Rose go, his eyes sad.

Of course he had fantasized about spending a night with Rose. And the Doctor, too. And both of them.

He'd just never imagined that if it ever happened, it would go quite like this.

He closed his eyes and remembered her, all soft and firm; a woman at her peak. He and the Doctor had pillaged that goodness. Sure, it was the drug's fault…but still… Jack wasn't the sort of man to take without giving something back. He enjoyed sex and he enjoyed his partner or partners just as much. But he distinctly remembered yesterday being about him taking, and taking, and taking. He winced as he remembered the way he held Rose down, making her cry out in discomfort.

Rosie was so good and he loved her, he really did. He'd never wanted to cause her pain, not even when he'd first met her and wanted nothing more than to con her and have hot, hot sex with her.

Jack blinked as he heard the sloshing of water and Rose's lengthy hiss. He wondered if she was still in pain.

He hoped to God she wasn't. He wasn't sure if he could forgive himself if she was.

Jack laid there, listening to be sure that Rose was alright, before standing and dressing. He made the bed up nicely for her, touching the soft sheets lingeringly. He then hunted down a notepad and wrote a little note, recognizing her need for space but still wanting to let her know he was grateful.

Now it was time to search for a certain bastard Time Lord.

Jack found the Doctor under the console, freshly showered and shoeless. Apparently he hadn't been man enough to go back to Rose's room to collect his trainers.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked conversationally, masking his anger with cool abruptness.

"What was _what_?" The Doctor made no move to get out from under the console, hiding himself away and making a racket to make it seem as if he was doing work. Jack knew better. The TARDIS was pissed at the Doctor as well and wasn't letting him touch her.

"You know what. What you said to Rose, the way you treated her."

"That was just the truth." Jack gritted his teeth and had to restrain himself from pulling the Time Lord out by his skinny sock-clad ankles.

"Get out of there and talk to me."

"You sound just like Rose's mum." The Doctor said airily, clanking something about before yelping as the TARDIS doused him with sparks.

"Yeah, the mother she left so she could be with your sorry ass. Now get out here."

The Doctor slowly inched out, his face blank.

"She's in the bathroom crying, you know. She feels awful. She feels used and you just told her that trying to save your life was _wrong_. How could you?"

"I didn't _need_ saving."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Honestly, how was she supposed to know that? You never told her, 'hey, if I ever get infected with something called Aanisah, _don't_ have sex with me'."

"She could've read the full paragraph in the book. Then she'd have known." The Doctor refused to look up at Jack, his eyes glued on the grating by his feet.

Jack, having read the entry himself out of curiosity, snorted. "Rose probably got to the part where it said' '_most species will die within an hour'_ and panicked. Can you blame her?" Jack moved closer to the other man, putting his hand on his shoulder. "She loves you. She wanted you to live more than anything. Are you really going to blame her for that? Like with me; she loved me and she made me live forever. I used to think it was a curse. Now that I know it was an act of love, I see it as a blessing. I'll never blame her for what she did."

"This is different. I-I never wanted this to happen."

"Don't tell me you never wanted sex with her. Then I know you're lying. I've seen the way you look at her."

The Doctor shook his head and ran his fingers through his wet, messy hair. "That's not it. I never wanted her to be forced to do anything." The Time Lord looked up at Jack, his brown eyes suspiciously wet. "You remember what you did," Jack looked down in shame, but the Doctor ploughed onward, "and I remember what I did. Biting her, drawing blood, not giving her time to adjust. Hell, both of us profess to 'have the moves' but she didn't even orgasm. We didn't even give her that much from this nasty ordeal." The Doctor ran his hands through his hair again.

"We fucked up." Jack agreed.

"We really did," the Doctor murmured into his hands. "How do we even begin to make it up to her? How do _I_- after everything I said to her?" He looked up at Jack. "I am grateful. I am. I'm just angry and… I," the Doctor paused, his eyes suddenly full of shame, "I entered her mind," he went on quietly, "without her permission and it hurt her. I hate myself for hurting her like that. I remember her _screaming_."

Jack breathed in deeply, his body just suddenly _tired_. "That's not your fault. Your species needs telepathy during sex. I'm sure she figured that out. Rose is bright, she must've known and I'm sure she doesn't blame you."

"But that's almost worse. How could she forgive me after I practically raped her mind?" Wild brown eyes met Jack's and the human man sighed, pulling his friend into a hug.

"Rose _will _forgive you. Just tell her what you told me: that you needed the telepathy, that the reason you said the things you said was that you were angry that your first time together wasn't how you wanted it. Tell her you're sorry and that you'll make it up to her." Jack felt the Doctor tremble the slightest bit and he held onto him tightly. "She loves us and we love her, it _will_ work out."

It was two days later and Rose was curled up in the library with a hot mug of tea cradled in her hand and a book on the arm of the couch. Being surrounded by the scent of dust and ink calmed her, and reading novels from centuries well beyond her own helped her mind escape.

She breathed in deeply, rubbing her cheek on her shoulder before turning the page to read on. Taking a long sip of the earl grey, she closed her eyes tiredly and burrowed further into the corner of the couch. There was a noise off to her right near the 47th century literature. Rose jumped, her tea almost sloshing onto her hand.

"Jack?" She called, frowning into the darkness.

Instead of it being just Jack as she'd thought, both Jack _and_ the Doctor emerged from the shadows, each looking a bit like a child caught with their hands in a sweets jar.

"Rosie," Jack greeted, sitting beside her and lifting her legs into his lap. The Doctor stood, rubbing at his neck awkwardly and Rose moved away from the edge of the couch to make a place for him. He hesitated for a moment before sitting. His body was resting in the corner of the couch somewhat rigidly, one leg drawn up under him, and the only way she could sit comfortably was if she leaned into him.

Now it was Rose's turn to hesitate. She wasn't sure if he wanted her close to him or if she should shift closer to Jack.

Her indecision was palpable and the Doctor finally reached forward and pulled her gently by her shoulders so she was propped against his chest, her legs still sprawled in Jack's lap. Jack's warm hands were resting on her calves, his thumbs moving unconsciously in small circles. The Doctor's arms wrapped around her waist, large palms completely engulfing her stomach.

"Sweetheart, we wanted to know if we could talk to you." Jack reached out one hand and stroked her cheek with his knuckles softly, his eyes imploring. "Is that alright?"

Rose nodded, turning her head and kissing his hand. Jack smiled slightly, cupping her face briefly before dropping his hand back onto her legs.

"About what happened a few nights ago, I'm sorry." Rose opened her mouth to protest, but Jack held up his hand, begging her to let him go on. "I know you already forgave me, but it's still on my conscience." Jack squeezed her knee gently, needing to be tactile with her as he spoke. "I hurt you, sweetheart. And for that I'm sorry."

Rose shook her head. "In my mind, there's nothing to forgive. I knew what I was getting myself in to. I read the paragraph," she ducked her head, remembering what the Doctor had said, "well, most of it."

Jack looked at the Doctor, eyebrow raised, urging him to speak.

The Doctor squeezed her middle, one of his hands moving to take one of hers. Rose shifted slightly so she could look at him better.

"Rose, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I said to you." He laced their fingers together and stroked her skin with his thumb. "The fact that you did what you did to save me, save _us_," the Doctor looked up to meet Jack's eyes before looking back down at his hand conjoined with Rose's, "is so brave. And it's so _you_ because you did it out of love."

Rose looked at him, shocked. The 'l' word never passed his lips unless he was talking about bananas.

The Doctor noticed Rose's shock and finally peered up to meet her gaze. "And that's what made me angry." Rose frowned but the Doctor went on, "I… I love you and I never wanted for you to have to do something like that. I imagined that whole sex scenario going very differently," he paused for a moment, wondering how much he should reveal. But seeing as he was already baring his soul, he went on speaking freely, "I imagined bringing you pleasure, not causing you pain as I did."

Rose's mind was still caught on the part where he'd said 'I love you' and wasn't registering much else. It was one thing for Jack to say it to her. Jack was open about his feelings, always voicing them and wearing them proudly. The Doctor always seemed terrified to say it, to tack a word to what he was feeling. Sure, she'd known that he felt something towards her. But for all the attention he paid her, it could've been a best mates kind of love, not romantic. To hear him say it was astounding and made her insides warm.

"I love you, too." She suddenly said, breaking the Doctor's ramble. Rose turned and looked at Jack. "And I love you." Jack smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

His lips were soft and his kiss was very different from the ones they'd shared while he was under the influences of Aanisah. He coaxed her gently now, his tongue teasing the seam of her lips before he pulled back.

Rose turned to the Doctor and saw the look on his face. "Are you two still mad at each other?"

"Naw. See," with that, Jack reached over and dragged the Doctor forward, planting a kiss on his lips dramatically, "kissed and made up."

Rose giggled as the Doctor spluttered and both men stopped, looking down at her adoringly. That was a sound they would never tire of hearing.

"I'm glad." She smiled, locking eyes with the Doctor. He returned her smile tenderly, catching her face with his hand and leaning in to kiss her softly.

The Doctor's kiss was definitely_ very_ different now. He kissed like he did everything else; with methodical curiosity. His tongue prodded gently at her bottom lip before he sucked on it tenderly, arousing a low moan from Rose.

They both pulled back, looking at each other with darkened eyes. Jack shifted, taking her free hand and encasing it in both of his.

"Rosie," Rose looked over at him, seeing him looking as affected as the Doctor and herself, "we wondered if we could make it up to you."

Rose looked down again, licking her lips. "I don't want you to do this just to make it up to me. I want you do it because… because you _want _to. Otherwise it's no different than you two doing what I did for you – out of responsibility."

Jack laughed. "Oh, believe me, sweetheart. It's no burden for either of us." The Doctor nodded in agreement, his hand on hers tightening. Jack became more serious, his smile disappearing. "This time, you'll hear all the things you deserved to hear the first time." He leaned in close and kissed her neck, his hot breath lingering. "Things like how gorgeous you are," he reached and touched her thigh, "how much we love the feel of you against us, and how absolutely irresistible you are."

"And make you orgasm," the Doctor added, causing her to flush.

Jack smirked. "Yeah, Rosie. That's been bothering him. Why don't you let us make it up to you?"

Rose bit her lip before nodding. "Alright."

Both men smiled and stood, each holding out a hand to her. Rose took them and they hefted her up, pulling her to their sides. Jack led the way into his bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Much of this chapter was inspired by the song 'Parallel Lines' by Kings of Convenience. It's lovely, check it out. There's **no dubcon in this chapter**, just to let you know. Also, thanks SO much to jer832 at livejournal for her help and betaing of this chapter and the previous one. She was so helpful.

~~(2/2)~~

The door closed and Rose shifted nervously from one foot to another, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Jack moved up behind her, unwilling to let the situation become awkward. His hands settled on her shoulders, his eyes gazing intently at the Doctor, who was standing in front of her. The Time Lord stepped forward, his mien also betraying a certain uneasiness. Jack rolled his eyes and stroked his thumbs over Rose's shoulders, leaning down to kiss her temple, his eyes locked on the Time Lord's. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent deep into his lungs and letting it imprint on his brain. Cool fingers brushed against Jack and the human man opened his eyes to watch as the Doctor leaned in, tilting Rose's face up, and kissed her.

Jack could feel Rose melt, her body becoming pliable against his. He smiled into her neck, brushing his lips over the curve where her shoulder met her neck. He trailed small kisses upwards, suckling on her earlobe, and let his hands roam to her abdomen, pressing gently. Rose shivered, and he felt it distinctly, her soft body rubbing against him.

The Doctor pulled back, his dark eyes hooded and lips moist and bruised-looking. "You taste phenomenal." His voice was low as he tried to keep the atmosphere calm.

Jack smiled and turned Rose around, pressing his lips against hers. There was a distinct spiciness lingering on her lower lip – the taste of the Doctor – that Jack swiped at with his tongue before he toyed with Rose's tongue.

Rose melded her curves into Jack's front. Her weight against him became more obvious as the Doctor pushed up behind her. Jack pulled away when air became a necessity. "You do taste amazing," he murmured. He skimmed his nose down her throat to her collarbone and he lapped at her skin. "But I want to taste you everywhere."

The Doctor hummed in agreement, his hands gripping Rose's hips. Jack began to paw at Rose's zip-up hoody, tugging the zipper down like an eager little boy. Rose stepped back and slid it off her shoulders, dropping the purple jumper to the ground. The camisole beneath it made her skin look a light, sunny gold.

"Golden goddess," The Doctor murmured, leaning forward to kiss her shoulder. "Want to see all of you." He pulled at her camisole, lifting it gently over her head, mussing up her blonde locks.

Jack leant down and peppered her stomach with kisses. His fingers undid the zipper on her jeans and he shimmied them over her hips until they obeyed gravity and fell to her feet. Rose had barely stepped out of them when the Doctor hooked his thumbs into her knickers and sent them down around her ankles. Jack knelt in front of her, nuzzling her thighs and moving upwards to her abdomen. He settled hot kisses there before lifting her leg and hooking it over his shoulder.

Rose stumbled for a moment, but the Doctor caught her easily, supporting her against his chest. Jack's mouth hovered over her lower lips, his sultry breath acting as the barest stimulation. Rose had trouble keeping herself still. The Doctor noticed her plight and reached around her to touch Jack's hair. The human man looked up, a slight grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Go on and please her already, or else I'm taking over." The Doctor's tone was playful, but Rose could tell he was quite serious. His cool hands moved from Jack's hair, up her stomach, and cupped her breasts. He murmured into her neck, annoyed with her bra for covering her. Rose reached behind herself and unhooked it. The Doctor helped her get it off before flinging it somewhere unknown. His hands moved back to her breasts, cradling them as his thumbs played over her sensitive nipples.

Rose panted as the Doctor's cool fingers plucked at her nipples and Jack began to lap at her clit. She felt her body grow warm, almost unbearably so, and squirmed a bit, biting at her lower lip as she leaned back to rest her head on the Doctor's shoulder. He turned his face towards her and kissed her temple, his chilly breath fanning over her heated face like a blessing.

"You are unbelievable." The Doctor's voice took on a tone Rose had never heard; a mixture of awe and lust-drenched hunger. "You smell so good; I can't wait for my turn. Jack?" The blue eyed man looked up, his gaze meeting Rose's before flickering to the Doctor's, "How amazing does she taste?"

Jack pulled back only briefly before returning to his task gleefully. "Like the sweetest honey and silkiest cream."

The Doctor moaned behind Rose. She shivered at the reverberating, then jumped when Jack began to suckle on her clit, inserting one finger into her warm channel. He rubbed her from the inside while keeping a steady pressure on her clitoris. The combination was heavenly and like nothing she'd had the pleasure of ever feeling before.

Just as Rose began to writhe, Jack moved away, licking his lips and sucking the finger that had been inside her. She whimpered, shivering in the Doctor's arm, wanting the pleasurable feelings to return more than anything.

"I think the Doctor wants a chance, sweetheart. Sit on the edge of the bed for us, please."

Rose complied, her knees a bit wobbly and her body just generally shaky due to being right on the cusp of orgasm. The two men before her undressed hastily until they were just down to their pants before moving towards her, their eyes hungry and boxers tented. The Doctor knelt on the floor before her like an eager supplicant. His large hands moved to her thighs and he pushed them apart, his lips seeking her center enthusiastically. He brushed a kiss over her slit before diving his tongue into her wet core fervently. Rose moaned low in her throat as the Doctor's thumbs brushed her inner thigh and Jack planted barely-there pecks on her calves and feet.

The Doctor brought up one hand and pressed his thumb next to her clit, dragging it over the little button with agonizing slowness. Rose felt her whole body seize up, and she sobbed out as her orgasm drifted through her veins lethargically. Her hands clutched at the duvet she was writhing on, twisting it between her fingers. She opened her eyes, her chest heaving, and saw the hot gazes of her two men locked on her with appreciative desire. The Doctor was still lapping at her slowly, helping her down from her orgasm. Jack's warm hands were stroking her legs.

"Most gorgeous thing I've ever seen and tasted," The Doctor murmured as he rested his head against her thigh, his sideburns tickling her tingling skin. Jack hummed his agreement as he moved upwards to kiss Rose warmly.

"Our Rosie is stunning." Jack stroked her cheek with his thumb and stole another kiss from her before he pushed her backwards gently. The Doctor crawled onto the bed and nuzzled her stomach before trailing kisses upwards to her sternum. His messy hair brushed her sensitive nipples, causing her to shiver. Jack moved up her body on her other side, his actions mirroring the Doctor's. The two men shared a look before latching onto her nipples and sucking.

Rose's hands immediately rose from the bed and wound into their hair, keeping them firmly in place. She quickly found that she couldn't sit still with their steady suckling pulling points of pleasure on her breasts. Each man had a distinctive way of using their mouth. The Doctor was intense, his mouth sucking strongly while his tongue grazed the top of her nipple, making it ache. Jack was more playful and alternated between suckling and swirling his tongue over the tip like it was candy.

Two hands traveled down her body, one cool and the other much warmer. A cold finger entered her teasingly, darting in and out; a warm finger just brushed against her clit. Both men went on toying with her nipples avidly as they played with her mons.

The Doctor released her nipple with a pop and she gasped as the air bit at it, making it tingle. He brushed his lips up her collarbone and neck and jaw until he reached her mouth. His eyes were large and bright and as he stared at her, he sank another finger into her slowly. Rose whimpered, her hazel eyes locked on his as her hips circled, begging for more. Jack seemed to understand what she needed, so he pressed down on her little nub and nipped lightly at her nipple at the same time.

Rose tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and moaned low, a whimper hooking off the end of her sound of pleasure. Her breathing was heavy and her blood racing and her heart going a mile a minute, but it felt _so good_. The two men moved up next to her and pressed on both sides of her, leaning over her.

"I could watch that all day," The Doctor said throatily, his fingers still nestled inside her comfortably and flexing every few seconds, sending sparks down up her spine.

"Every second of every day," Jack agreed heartily. His thumb was still stroking her softly; carefully avoiding her clit because she was much too sensitive to deal with any direct touches.

Rose swallowed and breathed in deeply before meeting each of their gazes. Jack's face was smiling and he seemed completely in his element. The Doctor's gaze was penetrating, his brown eyes watching her carefully. Rose reached out a shaky hand and touched his face. He leaned into the touch willingly, turning to kiss her palm. She smiled and he quirked his lips the slightest bit.

Warm lips brushed down the curve of her shoulder and arm as Jack picked up her hand and cradled it in his. He pressed kisses to her fingertips before enfolding her hand in his much larger one.

"Love you, sweetheart." His other hand moved up to swipe over her cheek affectionately.

Rose smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Love you, too," she murmured against his lips. Rose could feel Jack's lips curve into a brighter smile as he kissed her as if he were worshipping her.

The Doctor's large, cool hands ran up and down Rose's back and settled on the little dimple where her bum began. He pressed his fingers into her soft skin and felt her moan as she was pushed further into Jack's hard body. Rose pulled away from the kiss, gasping and clutching at Jack's shoulders.

"Want you," she said breathily.

Jack looked over her head to the Doctor. The Time Lord nodded, still caressing Rose's soft skin, skimming his nose over her shoulder and fanning his cool breath over her. Jack cupped Rose's face, making her look him in the eye. "How do you want this, sweetheart?"

Rose squirmed. "I don't care." She reached up to grasp Jack's hand on her face. "I just want you."

Jack moved to his back and pulled Rose on top of him, grasping her by her waist. He wanted Rose to be able to go at her own pace. He distinctly remembered the way he'd been with her while affected by the Aanisah. Jack wanted her to be comfortable; he wanted to be sure not to hurt her.

Rose straddled him, her hands spreading over his chest. She bit her lip somewhat hesitantly before sliding one hand down and leading him into her warm opening. Rose slid down his cock slowly, gasping as he filled her up all the way. Her small hands fisted tightly against his chest. Jack's fingers trailed to her thighs and he rubbed them soothingly. "You alright, Rosie?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Yessssss," Rose moaned out as she shifted her hips. The Doctor's cooler hands stroked her back with teasingly light touches and his lips dragged down her spine. Rose circled her hips and felt hot sparks travel in her veins and settle in her womb. "Feels so good," she whimpered out as she leaned down to kiss Jack hotly. He returned the gesture eagerly and pushed his hips up into her, relishing her squeal of delight. Rose pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily, her eyes closed and forehead leaning against Jack's. The human man shifted to clutch her hips, guiding her gently on his cock in a steady up-down motion.

Rose followed his actions enthusiastically, smiling when she felt the Doctor reach around and clutch her breasts with his large palms.

"You look so gorgeous, Rose," the Time Lord whispered in her ear, plucking at her pebbled nipples. He pushed her hair over one shoulder and kissed the nape of her neck softly. "How does she feel, Jack?" He met the human man's gaze while still toying with Rose's breasts.

"She's amazing," Jack groaned out, a hand reaching up to tangle in her messy blonde locks. "She's hot and tight. _So tight_."

The Doctor moaned into Rose's neck, his palms sliding from her breasts to her abdomen where he pressed down gently. The sweet human girl cried out and slammed her hips into Jack's, her eyes shut tightly. She sobbed in pleasure as one of her men's clever fingers began to press on her clitoris.

"Feel good, Rose?" The Doctor asked. Rose nodded rapidly, her head falling back against his shoulder as a continuous stream of pleasurable noises fell from her plump lips. "Are you going to come for Jack and me?" She nodded again, bearing down on Jack's cock, her muscles beginning to tighten around the human man. Jack surged his hips up into Rose's, gasping loudly when he felt her hot inner walls ripple and clench on him almost unbearably tightly.

"Oh, God, sweetheart!" Jack's voice went hoarse as he came along with Rose. She fell against his chest, supported only by one shaky hand. Her warm brown eyes met his and her hot breath played against his skin with each heavy exhalation. Cool hands caressed the both of them, moving over their stomachs and faces and backs soothingly.

"Phenomenal," the Doctor breathed against Rose's temple, his dark eyes locking with Jack's.

The human man blinked in understanding, carefully shifting Rose off so she was between him and the Doctor. Both men hovered over her once again, stroking hands over her shaky body. Rose nuzzled into their loving touches like a purring kitten. Her eyes opened lethargically and she looked at the Doctor before reaching out a trembling hand to touch his face. She seemed to sense his apprehension.

He looked right back at her. Rose smiled and shook her head. "It's alright; I trust you." She brought one of his hands to her temple and kissed his wrist. The Doctor just stared at her in awe, unsure of whether he should take the gift she was offering.

"Rose," his voice was a bit thick from suppressed emotions.

"No, go on. Let me share my mind with you." Rose sat up the slightest bit and kissed his lips softly. "It'll be fine."

The Doctor moved over her, bracing himself on one elbow with his other hand reaching for her temple. "You're sure?" He asked.

Rose rolled her eyes and put her small, warm hands on his face. "Yes," she said, looking him right in the eye.

Jack stayed off to the side, his head propped up on one hand. He watched his two friends avidly, seeing them interact so intimately simply by staring at each other. He knew they needed this time to reconcile with each other, so he'd wait happily until they were done so he could hold them. He knew he was about to witness something beautiful.

Rose moved her leg up and hooked it over the Doctor's hip, yanking him down so their bodies were flush against each other. The Time Lord gasped loudly as Rose stroked his straining member with her soft fingers. She guided him to her entrance with a gentle hand, her eyes staring straight into his.

The Doctor repositioned his hand at her temple and nudged her mind with the most loving of intentions. Rose inhaled quickly at the bright feeling of the Doctor's consciousness at the edge of her mind. She opened her mind to him, letting him in and bathing him in her love. He hid his face in her neck and took deep breaths at the unbelievably tender feeling of her psyche caressing his.

It was the first contact the Doctor had made with another sentient being since before the Time War – not counting the Aanisah-induced bout of sex – and it felt _so good_. The pure innocence and affection radiating from Rose drowned him and he found he didn't want to fight the waves pulling him under.

"I love you so, _so much_," Rose whispered both in his mind and out loud when she saw his actions during the Time War, the things he was most ashamed of.

The Doctor bit back a sob and looked at her with dark watery eyes. He pushed slowly into her body and both of her legs moved to his hips. As he leisurely rocked in and out of her welcoming body, the Doctor pressed his lips to her cheek and jaw and temple, whispering words of love. Hot salty tears squelched against his lips when he kissed the apple of her cheek. He looked up and Rose pulled his lips to hers in a wet kiss. Her gentle hands brushed up and down his back and into his hair, her mind sending him waves of adoration all the while.

The Doctor's mind pulsed back, giving off a sense of awe and never-ending thankfulness. He relished Rose's pleasure, loving the knowledge that connecting with his mind was bringing her satisfaction instead of pain. With that awareness, he let himself fully bask in her. And only once he felt her walls tighten on him did he allow himself to follow her over the edge.

They both froze, the bond in their minds burning brightly. The Doctor was terrified for a moment that it was going to burn too brightly and hurt Rose. But all he felt from her was a steady sense of contentment and a blazing happiness. He collapsed to her side, breathing heavily with warm tears clinging to his lashes. The Doctor hid his face in her neck and Rose wrapped a welcoming arm around him. She extended her other arm to Jack and he hitched his chin over her head and wrapped her up in a protective embrace.

"Love you," came a raspy whisper from the Doctor's lips. Rose tilted her face and kissed his head. His messy, sweaty hair clung to her skin and she smiled.

"And I love you," Rose said fervently. Jack squeezed her middle and breathed his own affections to his two partners.

They drifted off into sleep, content for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
